


One Last Message

by Sevenscorpions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Goodbyes, homestuck ending, i'm not crying you're crying, mspa - Freeform, post-homestuck, thankyouhussie, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenscorpions/pseuds/Sevenscorpions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final letter from Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Message

My dearest friends,

As I write this letter I am fully aware of the measure of our successes. We have not only secured ourselves a past, but a future that is entirely under our control. Each of us has learned so much over the course of this journey, whether it be through soul searching, introspection, or overcoming trials and difficulties we never could have experienced otherwise. In my own case, I have found the one individual who loves me and whom I can love with my whole self, and I have devoted myself to our relationship. It is my hope that many of you have found such intimacy as well, if you so choose. If not, take comfort in the strength of our friendship and our bonds in a platonic sense.

It is difficult to find words to sum up our experiences, especially considering the length and extent of our adventures since that day when this all began. In one perfect moment, our destinies became inexorably tied. What that exact moment was, I cannot say for sure, but I am forever grateful that it happened. I do not wish to imply that I take joy in the injuries and losses that we have all suffered, only to say that in my experience it was worth the pain and fear to have created our new world. I am not aware of any effort to name our new universe, but I have taken to calling our original home Eden. We young few, cast out into the wilderness by the bite of a Cruxite apple. 

To those that were lost to us, I give my heartfelt and sincere thanks for their part in our success. It is our responsibility to honor them by using our new opportunities and second chances to live our best lives, and be our best selves. Some of us still grieve those that were close to us, and some have stepped forward into a new freedom to rebuild those broken moments and make new ones. To those of us that remain, I am honored to have participated in this wholly confusing and rather ridiculous experience with you. I have called you my friends, my colleagues, my extraterrestrial acquaintances, my lovers. And, as time passed, my family. These connections, maintained across all aspects and timelines- we were truly meant to meet.

For us, time is insignificant if not a bothersome component of a functionally flawed and intricate series of reactions that define our perception of this (and any) universe. Even so, I find myself drawn to memories of four young adults who had never met, coming together to play a game that went on to become a fiery armageddon. Perhaps it is useless to ponder what would have been if we had never began our session. I, at least, have attempted to remain objective in my speculations of how things may have changed, but each time something pushes the contemplation from my mind like a gentle hand. Whether this is my own subconscious acceptance of what cannot be undone or another entity entirely remains to be seen. Maybe there are some things that just aren’t meant to be known. 

After so much chaos and baffling experiences, it seems inaccurate to refer to the past seven years as a simple game. Once the apocalypse becomes involved, gambling with our own lives seems less like monopoly and more like skydiving with schrödinger’s parachute. However, as hard as it may seem to accept, the truth is that our game has come to a close. It is time to put the pawns and kings and bishops back in the box, shake hands, and say goodbye. Now, I have no intention of saying goodbye to you all in the literal sense, but we must see each other as more than the selves that we have painstakingly built through sburb before we can truly take advantage of our victory. There is so much potential to be found in this new universe- why should we limit ourselves with the events of the past?

And so we stand, take our bows, and close the curtains on what may be the most absurd collection of events in human (and troll) history. It’s funny- I am standing here, in my bedroom, with not a meteor or captcha card in sight, with every opportunity to explore and visit the wonders this place has to offer. We left our earth, our original dwellings and lives behind in the ether. And yet, I cannot shake the feeling that we’re finally home.

With love,

Rose


End file.
